kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 581
Summary Kenichi knocks down Kajima with the Ryūsui Mubyōshi as he loses balance from the damage he has taken. Miu goes to catch Kenichi just as Saiga and Senzui finish their battle, as the two master fighters crash next to them. Both Senzui and Saiga are alive but heavily injured, and Senzui says that he has miscalculated the outcome of their battle as he had expected Saiga to be defeated. Miu approaches her father but Saiga warns her to stay back and Shigure voices the same concern; although they have suffered significant damage both fighters are still capable of performing one more attack to end the battle. Niijima's sensors are telling him to leave but he continues hacking into the missile system. He then manages to stop the countdown and place the missile launch on standby, completing their mission. Saiga tells Senzui that he has lost and asks his motivations for starting the Eternal Sunset, as Saiga knows that Senzui did not desire to have it come on the world again and wonders if Mikumo had a hand in persuading him. Senzui does not answer but instead looks at the defeated Kajima. Senzui states that he always thought that Kajima would only face defeat against someone of great talent and noble blood, finding irony in the fact that although Kajima defeated those types of opponents he was eventually defeated by Kenichi who is considered to have even less talent than Kajima. Senzui laments that the Kuremisago faced the same dilemma: having been immersed in battle for so many generations they found themselves unable to properly adapt in such peaceful times. Mikumo counselled Senzui that "a warrior requires direction" and thus convinced Senzui that the Kuremisago would find true freedom within the midst of battle. Saiga reminds Senzui that Yami's goal has been crushed since the missiles have been stopped but Senzui remains calm, replying that he did not let Niijima did as he pleased without a plan. Senzui reaches into his coat for something but Saiga shows something in his hand: a manual switch to activate the missile launch. Being familiar with Senzui's movements Saiga found an opening and took it from Senzui during the battle. Senzui appears to accept defeat but all of a sudden Michael Schtilvay returns to the battlefield. Știrbey managed to make his way back to the building and avoids meeting with Hongō, exclaiming that he has made the perfect entrance. He attacks Saiga, despite being asked to stop to prevent throwing the world in chaos, and Senzui prepares to attack Saiga as well. Saiga realizes that he cannot defend himself against both fighters but Shigure jumps in and fights off Știrbey, destroying his scythe with Shinto Gōrenzan. Senzui charges in with a punch and, although Saiga is able to block it, knocks the switch for the missile launch away from Saiga's hand and both chase after it. Senzui reaches the switch before Saiga does as the two fighters face off at the missile launchpad. Senzui says that launching the missile at that point would most likely affect its targeting but he might not have a choice. Saiga stops Senzui to ask why he was unable to kill Miu when she was a baby, despite killing off many of his comrades mercilessly. Saiga charges in with his technique (Fūriniji Mueishū) just as Senzui replies that he had been careless and presses the switch for the missile launch. Senzui is caught by the flames of the missile's ignition, just as Saiga manages to jump away in time and escape. Senzui declares the completion of the Eternal Sunset and his victory as he is being devoured by the flames. His thoughts go back to the time when he was about to kill Miu as a baby and he is shown to have hesitated because she resembled her mother Shizuha whom he loved, and his friend Saiga as Senzui sheds a tear. At a distance Jennifer Grey sees the smoke coming from the missile launch and fears that they have failed. The missile launch is also visible at the masters' battlefield, where the battle rages on. Akisame notes that Saiga could not stop Senzui in time as Rin realizes that the Katsujinken masters were meant to hold them off while the real Saiga stopped the missile launch. He calls their efforts fruitless and Mikumo grins maniacally as she declares their victory. Kenichi and the others watch on helplessly as the missile launches and heads for Japan but a person suddenly charges in and jumps towards the missile. The Elder manages to reach the missile and focuses his energy, launching a barrage of punches along the entire length of the missile. The missile then explodes in the air as Kenichi calls out to the Elder. Characters That Appeared *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Senzui' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Tōchūmaru' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Mihai Știrbey' *'Jennifer Grey' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Kensei Ma' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Hayato Fūrinji' Battles *Kenichi Shirahama vs Satomi Kajima *Shigure Kōsaka vs Mihai Știrbey *Saiga Fūrinji vs Senzui Navigation Category:Chapters